Ponytail hair styles have existed for years and various ties, clips, bands and/or combs have been used to hold one's hair in a ponytail and/or decorate the same.
An object of the present invention is to provide a decorative elastically stretchable ponytail clip that has means associated therewith for anchoring the same to the ponytail.